Dead Redemption/Alternate Ending
I stood still with a wicked sneer on my face, staring up at the MPD. "Looks like it's time to get rid of ze brat, ya?" I snarled, grabbing my ray gun. "Ve're both going down, Sam, and it's time for ze exterminator to come." I added, unable to control my words. I grasp my forehead with my hand. "Edward! Stop!" Maxis screeches from the corrupted computer. I whip around, only to meet face-to-face with Dempsey, who tries to punch me. I dodge and grab my gun again, aiming at his face. "American, you too! All of you, STOP!" Maxis hisses. "Why? Rich's a killer, and he deserves this. I gasp for air, still clutching the trigger. Nikolai clears his throat. "I'll gladly fight Rich, but I need vodka." he mumbles. Takeo remains silent, his gaze locked in my fear-filled eyes. "This is not his fault! It never was his fault. There is a parasite that is driving him mad!" Maxis' spirit floats gently from the computer, touching down the blood-glossed floor. I stagger up. "You-you're dead! I killed you, you...you hallucination!" I scream. Dempsey looks from me, to Maxis, then glances to Nikolai and Takeo for answers. "I don't have an answer because I haven't drinken enough." Nikolai replied. Takeo shakes his head. "If there is parasite, that explains Doc's secrecy." Takeo quietly says. Dempsey nods. "But that doesn't explain his criticism to why he hates me." Dempsey questions. I aim the gun at him and fire, but he dodges with an inch to spare. "Edward, drop. The. Gun." Maxis growls. I drop it and grin wickedly. "You have no control over me." I say, and tip my head. I hear a moan coming from a doorway. "The only way to cure Voice Parasites is take a Ray Gun blast. It'll counter the effects and revert you to normal, if you live, which is a good chance." Maxis quickly hisses. Dempsey and the other two hurry away, catapulting through the doorway and fighting the zombies. "Vhy should I?" I reply calmly, retrieving my Ray Gun from where it skittered a few feet. Maxis smiles. "Xena's closer than you think. I knew you've always loved her." he replies, and fades. I stagger backwards. Xena? Xena's dead! "FATHER!" I hear her scream sounding from nearby. I fire the green waves of death, and a blast hits me. I feel as if on fire as I crumple, defeated, to the ground. The voices. They're gone. A sad depth of grief hits me as I cling to life dearly. .::. Xena grabs my hand, clinging so tight I had thought it was losing circulation. My eyes flutter half-open. I feel dizzy and unable to move. All of my past is flying around me as I stare into her emerald eyes. Her eyes... Tears flow loosely from my eyes, trembling. "Xena....I'm sorry. For everything." I choke out. I don't want to die! I can't leave her! "Don't go! Please! I just found you, Fazzer! I-I've been staying at Aunt Blenda's, I had my 16th birthday yesterday, I got a dream that told me I'd find you here, and now I have, so don't go! Fazzer!" she wails, blurting out everything. 16th? I've been away from her for 8 years. I smile softly. "I've missed you, too...." I say with the last of my strength, and struggle for air. I realise I literally had burned up, pain pulsing everywhere. I give a last look at the blurring moon, vision fading to the endless night of Dead Redemption. And the stars shone bright. "Edvard, zhere you are. I've been vaiting for you!" Lilith squealed. I smiled back, and looked behind me. Xena still sat there, grieving. "She'll be alright." I decide, and follow my true love into the everlasting light. Category:Fan Fictions